Trost ohne Worte
by steinkind
Summary: hüstel...Overground Slash...
1. 1

1#

Die Bräune hatte sich in Windeseile verflüchtigt, als ob es der Oktober Regen ihm aus der haut auswaschen würde. Kränklich sah er jetzt manchmal aus; die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen hatte er sich Mark angeschlossen, abends fern zu sehen und dabei heiße Milch mit Honig zu trinken. Der weiße Stoff spiegelte sich ausgemergelt auf seinem Gesicht während er auf der Couch saß, die Beine unter der Decke hochgezogen bis an die Brust.

Ich rührte besonnen in der blubbernden roten Nudelsoße, griff geistesabwesend zu den Gewürzen über dem Herd und streute etwas von dies und jenem mit dazu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich zur Couch hinüber.

Seine Haar wirkten dunkler als sonst, seine Augen tiefschwarz im Kontrast zur hell gewordenen Haut. Er stierte auf die große Palme neben dem Fernseher, der murmelnd plärrte. Niemand außer dem Fernseher sprach heute abend sehr viel, Akay hatte sich ins Bad verkrochen, wo er mit Vorliebe telefonierte, Marc füllte gewissenvoll sein halbes Milchglas mit Honig und rührte es sorgfältig zu einem hellgoldenen süßen Wundertrank und Ken stierte, während er abwesend sein Glass auf das Knie vor ihm gestellt hatte.

Alle waren ruhig; meist waren wir ruhig wenn das Kameralicht aus war. Man konnte schließlich nicht 24/7 grinsen und gute Laune haben, das hier alles ganz toll und aufregend finden und noch kluge, tiefgründige reflektierende Statements ablassen. Wenn die Kamera aus war waren wir ruhig, versuchten zerstreute Kräfte auf einen Punkt zu fokussieren für den nächsten Tag, im Studio oder bei D, dem unerbittlichem Arschloch.

Er erinnerte mich immer an eine dieser total albernen US-Militär-Klamauk Komödien, 'Auf Kriegsfuß mit Major Payne'; Herr D...huch ich meine natürlich D! mit Ausrufezeichen, war jedenfalls mein persönlicher Major Payne und nur ungern hielt ich mich zurück ihm mal verbal fest in seinen Arsch zu treten, wenn er mal wieder nichts anderes zu tun hatte als uns zur Sau zu machen. Aber ja ja, nicht in die Hand beißen, die einen füttert und so weiter und so weiter. Ich weiß, ich weiß; trotzdem...

'Meiko hier scheiße...Meiko da schieße...' 'Akay da lahm...Akay hier lahm...' 'Ken sowieso überall scheiße...' und so weiter.

Heute hätte ich fast einen Krampf in den Lippen gekriegt, als ich sie so fest zupressen musste um schlimmere verbale Eskapaden gegen Major Payne meinerseits zu verhindern. Ken hatte er heute fast sichtbar von einem Meter paar und achtzig auf zwanzig Zentimeter schrumpfen lassen. Es tat uns allen fast genauso weh wie er Ken mehr und mehr in die Ecke drängte und der nicht mehr wagte auch nur aufzusehen. Er hatte seid dem kein Wort mehr gesprochen.

Schweigend hatte er das Training hinter sich gebracht; Major Payne hatte ihm nichts mehr als abfälliges schnauben entgegen gebracht; schweigend hatte er sich umgezogen, schweigend war er in den Bus geklettert, schweigend hatte er aus dem Fenster auf Berlin gestarrt, schweigend mit uns ins Zimmer gegangen und schweigend sich zu Mark auf die Couch gesetzt, versteckte sich seid dem hinter der weißen schweren Decke.

Ich blinzelte wieder auf von meinem Nudeltopf, herüber zu ihm.

Seine Haut war weiß, aber dass seine Augen heute tief schwarz wirkten kam wohl nicht vom Kontrast.

Wieso verdammt noch mal viel mir jetzt nichts ein, was ich sagen konnte?!

Worte blieben mir selten aus, aber jetzt gerade, jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick in dem ich so unbedingt etwas sagen wollte, irgendetwas was eines seiner schmalen, hinreißenden lächeln auf seine Lippen Zeichen würde, nur für ein paar Sekunden; irgendetwas dass seinen Augen einen dankbaren, erleichterten Schleier über das leere, schwere Stieren legen würde, nur für einen Augenblick; Etwas dass ihm einen Ausdruck auf das helle, feine Gesicht legen würde, der auch mich als Antwort lächeln ließ.

Warum fiel mir gerade jetzt nichts ein?!


	2. 2

2#

Er hatte nur genickt, als Mark sich mit einem ihm sehr eigenem, süßen lächeln und Kopfnicken für diesen Abend sich aus dem Wohnzimmer verabschiedete.

Mit einem leisen klirren hatte Mark sein Glass in die Spüle gestellt und war mehr schlurfend als gehend in das Schlafzimmer hinüber gegangen.

Ich saß ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa, wickelte ein paar Nudeln auf die Gabel und blinzelte dabei in den Fernseher, aber eigentlich sah ich nicht hin und die Nudeln aß ich auch mehr aus Reflex; eigentlich sah ich ihn an. Warum ich zur Tarnung auf den Fernseher blickte weiß ich nicht, ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch unverhohlen anstarren können und er hätte es kaum bemerkt.

Ich hätte ihm gern etwas gesagt, was ihm in seiner trüben Stimmung geholfen hätte, aber alle Gesprächsfetzen, die mir durch den kopf gingen klangen einfach scheiße. Major Payne hatte ihn feinsäuberlich zerhackt und ihn fünf Köpfe kleiner wieder zusammen gebaut und mir fiel kein einziges verdammtes Wort ein ihn wenigstens ein bisschen aufzurichten.

Leise seufzend stellte ich den leeren Teller auf den Fernsehtisch vor mir. Die Amnestie nicht sagen zu müssen, weil man ja mit Essen beschäftigt war, war somit abgelaufen. Ich konnte mich nicht einfach ins Bett verkriechen und ihn hier sitzen lassen nur mit einem dämlichen ‚Gute Nacht.' Vielleicht erwartete er nicht, daß ich irgendetwas tat, aber ich erwartete es von mir; immerhin dachte ich wir wären mindestens befreundet.

Ich stand leise auf, stellte mein Geschirr neben die Spüle, sah noch einmal zu ihm rüber und holte tief Luft. Mein Puls schlug hart in meinem Hals plötzlich. Leicht verwundert versuchte ich nicht darauf zu achten als ich zur Couch hinüber ging und mich vorsichtig neben ihn setzte.

‚Hey.'

Er reagierte lediglich mit einem müden Kopfnicken.

Ich sah ihn von der Seite an, sein Profil, sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht, perfekt gerahmt mit schwarzen Haaren, die langen schwarzen Wimpern die den Blick aus dunklen Augen noch verstärkten, ein feiner Mund, der sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen konnte wo sogar jeder Mann mühelos verstehen konnte wie Frauen vor diesem lächeln herniederknien.

Es war wie ein Reflex. Bevor ich sah was ich tat hatte ich es schon getan, meinen Arm ausgestreckt zu ihm, mit sanftem Mitgefühl meine Hand über die kurzen Haare seines Hinterkopfes fahren lassen.

Ich schluckte kurz trocken das verwirrte Pochen in meiner kehle weg.

Sein Haar fühlte sich weich an.

‚Hey. Nimms nicht so ernst was D gesagt hat.' flüsterte ich, ließ meine Hand vom Hinterkopf zur Schulter gleiten ‚Du kennst ihn doch: fertig machen ist sein Motivationstraining für uns.'

Ken blinzelte, schien zu schlucken und presste seine Lippen zusammen zu einer schmalen Linie.

‚Er hätte mich doch am liebsten sofort aus der Band geschmissen.' würgte er plötzlich leise hervor.

‚Ach quatsch.' ich rückte etwas näher, lehnte mich vor um einen Blick aus seinen Augen zu erhaschen ‚Das ist doch Blödsinn. Das war nur wieder mal D's bescheuerte Art uns anzustacheln: nieder putzen. Niemand will dich hier aus der band schmeißen. Du gehörst doch schon mehr als dazu.'

Ich versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.

‚Hier gehört doch niemand irgendwo zu.' seufzte er missmutig.

Er hatte recht, niemand von uns wusste hier auch nur irgendetwas und ich wusste nicht was ich darauf antworten sollte.

Schweigend saßen wir einige Minuten auf dem Sofa; ich strich ihm über seine schmalen Schultern, die sich knochig unter meinen Fingern anfühlten, die scharfen Linien seines Schulterblattes spürte ich deutlich an meinem Unterarm, der darüber lag.

Nie war es mir aufgefallen, daß er sich fast zerbrechlich anfühlte wenn man den Arm um ihn legte. Vielleicht war es nur Heute, daß er sich so anfühlte und auch so aussah.

Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zu mir herum, sah mich an aus müden, schwarzen Augen.

‚Ich kann nicht mehr.' flüsterte er mit einer Stimme die mir einen kurzen Schauer die Wirbel entlang fahren ließ. Wie ein Kind, daß darum bettelte nach hause gehen zu dürfen.

Ich schluckte trocken und etwas bessers als zum Trost mich näher an ihn heran zu drücken fiel mir nicht ein.

Ein harter Herzschlag dröhnte mir in den Ohren als er plötzlich dankbar seinen kopf auf meine Schulter fallen ließ, mir müde, erstickt an den hals atmete. Sich erschöpft in meinen Arm lehnte.

Mein Körper verkrampfte sich für kurze Sekunden über den flachen Atem, den ich verwirrend intensive prickelnd auf meiner Haut spürte.

Dann schloß ich wie instinktive meiner Augen für einen Moment; er roch wie klarer sommerregen. Meinen arm schloß fester um seinen schlanken Oberkörper; ich konnte unter meiner hand fühlen wie er tief und schwer atmete.

Warm lag er an mir und ich entspannte mich, ließ ihn und lehnte mich ebenso mehr an ihn.

Für einige Sekunden.

Erschreckt riss ich die Augen auf. Schluckte schnell den Gedanken von küssenden schmalen Lippen und weichen haaren, die an meinen Fingerkuppen entlang glitten, weg.

Ich blinzelte auf ihn, er lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf meiner Schulter, nah an mir, schien ruhig, sein Gesicht entspannter als jemals diesen ganzen tag. Er musste meinen Herzschlag spüren, der mir hart gegen die rippen pochte.

Ich hatte die Hand, die unter der Decke hervorgeglitten war, nicht bemerkt, aber sie gab mir einen 1000 Volt Stromschlag als sie sich jetzt vorsichtig auf meinem Knie niederließ. Perplex starrte ich mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schlanken Finger, die sich scheu um meinen Oberschenkel gelegt hatten, dann auf Ken's Kopf der immer noch wie schlafend mit geschlossenen Augen auf meiner Schulter lag.

Nervös blinzelte ich. In den Rillen meiner Handflächen sammelte sich kalter schweiß.

Ich wollte weg. Ganz schnell, ganz weit.

Einerseits.

Andererseits...

Küssende Lippen schossen mir wieder durch den kopf. Und das es mir weniger als nichts ausmachen würde.

Ich schluckte trocken, atmete kurz tief ein. Versuchte ruhig und sicher zu erscheinen, als ob ich wisse was ich täte und alles ganz souverän für mich wäre. Immerhin war ich der ältere hier. Aber mein Puls raste mittlerweile in meinen Venen.

Ich hob meine linke Hand, schob sie langsam unter sein Kinn und hob langsam seinen kopf von meiner Schulter.

Er öffnete die Augen, lächelte dünn, unbeholfen, fast beschämt und peinlich berührt. Ich spürte wie er seine Hand wegzog. Ein roter Schleier glitt nervös über seine Wangen.

Ich lächelte.

Unsere Gesichter so nah beieinander, daß ich seinen stockenden Atem auf meinen Lippen spürte, gab meinen herz einen weiteren heftigen Stoß.

Die Fähigkeit des klaren Denkens war mir offensichtlich eh schon viel früher abhanden gekommen, deswegen schäme ich mich im nachhinein auch nicht für das völlig dumme, geflüsterte ‚Alles wird gut.' meinerseits, bevor ich die Augen schloß und meine Lippen wie gehaucht um seine legte.

Seine Lippen haben sanft gezittert, vibriert, wie meine. Ein Flashback Gedanke von einem kleinem 11 jährigen jungen mit wirren hellbraunen Haaren suchte mich heim; wie er sich damals ebenso nervös, tollpatschig den weichen Lippen des Mädchens im Blumenkleid genährt hatte, und wie seine Lippen ebenso gezittert haben, wie er seine schwitzigen Hände versteckte und wie er ebenso sich nichts davon anmerken lassen wollte daß er sich vor Aufregung fast in die Hose pinkelte. Und wie er plötzlich ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend spürte, das er verwirrend aber aufregend und faszinierend fand.

Der Schlag der Badezimmertür riss uns voneinander.

Hektisch setzten wir uns stolpernd voneinander weg.

‚Hey Mädels! Kommt noch was in der Glotze?!' Akay betrat grinsend das Wohnzimmer; ließ sich ohne unsere Antwort abzuwarten, auf das Sofa gegenüber fallen und griff nach der Fernbedinung auf dem Tisch; fing an durch die Programme zu zappen.

‚erhm...ne...nichts dran.'

Ken hatte sich wieder sorgfältig unter der decke vergraben, nuschelte daraus hervor.

Ich sah etwas verlegen weg, auf den boden und versuchte mit einem räuspern das Kribbeln im Magen verschwinden zu lassen. Ich musste glühen, meine Wangen mussten feuerrot sein, so fühlten sie sich jedenfalls an.

‚geht's besser, Kumpel?' Akay sah besorgt freundschaftlich zu Ken hinüber, der nickte.

‚Ja.'

Und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie er für einen Moment verlegen in die decke grinste.

‚geht schon wieder besser.'

‚gut. Besser so. Laß dich bloß nicht fertig machen.' Akay nickte aufmunternd, wand sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

Ken blinzelte mir für einen Moment zu, seine Augen lächelten, glimmerten seicht.

Ich lächelte zurück bevor wir uns alle drei dem Fernsehprogramm zuwanden.


End file.
